


I Feel Fine

by RedTailedHawkens



Category: Hart of Dixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: My First SongFic. It is a One-Shot to the song "I Feel Fine" by Riddlin' Kids. I guess you could call it a character study on Wade and how he views relationships and some of the women in his life.Originally posted on ff.net on April 3rd, 2013





	I Feel Fine

 

Tansy was cooking him dinner. He had no clue what it was but it smelled the opposite of appetizing. He still did not get why she insisted on cooking him dinner. Sure, technically she was his wife, but they both knew that was basically a fluke. Tansy was nice and all, but honestly, he could cook for himself, and it would be way better than whatever was burning on the stove.

"No need to help me." Tansy said to him, annoyance plain in her voice, "Not like I'm strugglin' here what with the smoke an' all."

Wade shrugged from his place on the couch, "You the one that insisted on makin' dinner." He said, before returning to tuning his guitar.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm tryin'. Since we got back, you've barely made any effort in this marriage."

"Tans, come on, be serious. This isn't a marriage."

"Drunk or not, shrimp-boat or not, we both said 'I do,' and I have no desire to be a divorcé before I hit twenty-five thank you very much! Now will you get off you're lazy ass and help me over here?"

He sighed and headed to the stove. The pot was full of some sort of gunk that was sticking to the bottom.  _Great, just great,_ Wade thought shaking his head. In his head, he tallied what her failed cooking attempt had cost him; ruined pot that he would have to replace, and a waste of whatever ingredients she had used to make whatever the hell she had been trying to make. He turned the burner off, scraped the pot, and dumped the gunk in the sink, "You had it up to high. 'Course it was gonna burn."

"Well, thank you Chef Boyardee!"

"I never asked you to make me dinner. I told you, I can make my own." He bit back.

"I was not makin' you dinner Wade. I was makin' us dinner, because I thought it would be nice if we shared a nice meal together!"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean, I can eat fine without you watchin' me."

"It's called a gesture jackass."

"It's called a waste of time and food. And I'm not made of money! That piece of crap sittin' in the sink used to be ingredients that  _I_ paid for! Not like you're bringin' any money in; you just sit home and paint your nails all day! While I go to work-"

"Because it is so hard to mix a drink and serve it to strangers! And if you were so worried about your  _precious groceries_ , you could have done the gentlemanly thing and offered to cook!"

"I did!"

"No you didn't. You said you could cook for yourself, not for us. It's not the same thing."

"I don't see what the big deal is about sharin' a meal anyway. It's just eatin', it's not like we're gonna be naked. Now, if we were gonna be eatin' things off each other that'd be different, but-"

"Oh, so, you're sayin' if I ain't naked, there's no point in bein' around me? Is that it? Is that what you're tryin' to say?"

"No, I mean, it's not like I mind havin' you around, I just could have it either way. You sittin' there, or all by my lonesome. I really don't care."

"You don't care? You don't care if I'm here or not?"

"All I meant was-"

"What you meant was perfectly clear Wade, and you know what, I am sick and tired of puttin' time and effort into a one-sided relationship with a jackass. I'm spendin' the night at Shelley's. I would tell you not to follow me, but you're not gentleman enough to try."

Tansy headed out and slammed the door. Looks like he'd done it again. Been the jerk, said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He needed to learn to think before he said anything.

It wasn't like it mattered really. The truth was, Wade felt fine. This whole thing with Tansy was a farce, and if she wanted out, he was more than happy to oblige. She was a nice girl and all, when she wasn't screaming at him or throwing things at him, which thankful she had refrained from this time, but try as he might, he couldn't make himself care about her. He didn't care about her, so he didn't care that she was leaving. In fact, it was kind of a relief. So he was alone again. So what. He was better alone anyway. Girl are only good for one-night-stands, and the second Tansy had become more than that, he had wanted out. He just hadn't known how to tell her; she could be a little scary and occasionally violent. He was not unaccustomed to getting knocked on his ass by some pissed off girl he dumped, but there was a difference between slaps and hairdryers flying at his head. Tansy would return for her stuff, and he had a feeling that once again, a spiteful girl would knock him on his ass. But hey, if it meant he could go back to the bachelor life, it would be worth it. He knew he should feel guilty or lonely or some kind of loss, but he just didn't. He felt fine.

… … …

Wade ducked, trying to avoid the bottles she was chucking at his head. Hell hath no fury. He tried to think of something to say to get her to stop, but he couldn't. The truth was, Lily Ann was a mean, clingy, hypochondriac who just happened to be batshit crazy. He had never really liked her that much in the first place.

She stopped. She had run out of bottles and all Wade could think was  _thank god,_ "Listen, I get it, okay, I'm an ass and you hate me. Fine. I don't care. Clearly, we don't work 'cause I'm an ass, and you're mean and off your rocker-" he saw he look around for something else to throw, "I think it'd be best if you just … just leave, and never call here again. You know, get out of town, start over, or don't, whatever, don't matter to me. Just so long as you don't call or try to get back with me, because this is beyond over. None of that, let's be friends so you can win me back shit, okay? Clean break."

"You just think you're such a catch, don't you? Well, for your information, I have no desire to ever see you again, so you don't have to worry about it!" She reached up and slapped him. It wasn't pleasant, but it was better than dealing with a broken glass, and it meant she would leave him be.

It took a while to clean the broken glass up off the floor, but he was alone again, and it was worth it to get her out of his hair. He went to get a beer from his fridge, and despite the red mark on his face he felt fine. Better than fine really. He definitely did not mourn that relationship. It didn't matter in the slightest that it was over. He didn't mind one bit. He could have done without the slapping, but he was alone again so he was fine.

… … …

He watched the girl walk out. He had barely caught her name, but that was pretty normal. His gatehouse was an in and out operation. The girls came and went, and Wade never felt anything. He didn't care that they were gone and that he was alone. He didn't care that maybe he had sort of led them on and hurt them. He didn't care that they were pissed. He cared a little about the slapping, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

It wasn't that he was a jerk or anything. It wasn't like he was incapable of caring about people. He cared about people. But none of those girls could make him care for  _them_. Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with him, if he was the problem and not them. Most of the time though, he knew why he didn't care.

Somewhere deep down he knew, he had always know, that out there somewhere was a girl who he  _could_  care about, really care about, and when he met her, everything would be different; different from Tansy, Lily Ann, Joelle, and all the other crazies who had trafficked in and out of his bed. He would be different, caring and affectionate. He wouldn't just let her walk out. He wouldn't want her to. She was out there somewhere, he just knew it, somebody different, somebody special, somebody who would make him want to change.

With Tansy, Lily Ann, every girl, she had been in the back of his mind, this mysterious someone who would walk into his life, and he could tell right away that it wasn't Tansy or any of the others.

Lately though, on some level that he was not even really aware of yet, he had started to think maybe she already had showed up, making quite an entrance, storming into his house and yelling at him like the spitfire she was. She had only moved in a little over a month ago, but already she had turned everything upside-down.

He glanced across the pond and saw a car pull up. A girl with chocolate brown hair got out and headed for the carriage house.

He smiled watching her. The girl was just across the pond, and somehow, still so far out of reach. He had always known she was out there, always been waiting for her, but even now that she was here, she still wasn't.

She looked over at him and waved. He waved back, and held up a beer bottle, trying to convey that he was offering it to her. She seemed to get it, but she shook her head, miming yawning to show she was tired, and pointing to her carriage house. He laughed and nodded to show he got it. She gifted him with a smile and headed inside so he could no longer see her.

… … …

Wade watched Zoe flirt with the guy at the bar. She was actually terrible at flirting, but the guy seemed not to mind, making Wade clench his fist. The girl he had been flirting with before Zoe walked in was still talking to him, totally oblivious to the fact that he had completely forgotten she was there. Eventually, she caught on though. She said something, and he said something, though he couldn't remember what. She slapped him and walked out.

He felt fine about it. He hadn't given a damn about her. He hadn't even known her name. The only things he really noticed were that she didn't have chocolate brown hair, huge hazel eyes, and a fiery attitude. That was all he needed to know to know that she wasn't really worth his time. Normally he might have been disappointed that he had not gotten to sleep with her before she slapped him and walked away, but not this time. He was completely all right with it. She had knocked him on his ass, but he didn't mind. He couldn't care less. No, he felt fine about her walking away.

Zoe was still flirting with that guy, and he told himself he felt fine about that too.

… … …

She was winning. It annoyed him a little, partially because he was usually better at bored games, but he couldn't concentrate while playing with her, and partially because she was not exactly a graceful winner.

"And I believe that is my point. How many does that make it now? Five to two? Oh, wait, no, five to one, right?"

Wade groaned, annoyed, "Yeah, I get it, you're winning, I'm losing, you're queen, all hail you. You know, it is just a dumb bored game doc."

"Please, if you were winning you would be rubbing in just as much as I am, probably more. You would be just as obnoxious and boastful. Don't pretend you wouldn't."

"So, you're aware you're being obnoxious then?"

"Like I said, you would do the same thing, and worse. That gives me license."

"That makes no sense." Wade said, chuckling in spite of himself at her bizarre logic.

"Thanks for suggesting this." Zoe said. She seemed genuinely sincere, "Storms are the worst."

"Not scared of a little rain, are we doc?" he said teasingly.

"No. Shut up. It's your turn."

Wade smiled and moved his piece, "I have to admit, despite your lucky streak-"

"It's not luck. I got skills." He laughed. She was hilarious when she tried to be street.

"Like I was sayin', despite your lucky streak," Zoe rolled her eyes but let him continue, "this is actually kind of fun. Maybe we should, I don't know, do this sort of thing more often."

"What, play board games at the main house until the rain lets up?"

"No. I mean, like, hang out. Well, not hang out exactly, what I mean is, maybe, maybe sometime we could, you know, like-"

"Wade, spit it out."

He chuckled nervously, "Well, I was just thinkin' maybe-"

Zoe's cellphone went off and Wade cursed under his breath, "Sorry. This'll just take a sec. Dr. Hart – George?" Great. Why was Golden Boy calling her? Wasn't he heading down the aisle in a couple months? "Um, no, not really. Just, you know, waiting out the storm. Why, what's up? – Oh, wow, yeah that's – no, no that's fine, I'm glad you did – yeah, no, I'll be right there." Wade rolled his eyes, "Bye." She closed the phone and went to grab her coat. Then, seeming to remember that Wade was there, she turned to him, "That was George."

"I heard." Wade replied, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"He's having a tough time with some stuff, kind of needs a friend right now." Wade nodded, "But, you know, we can finish the game tomorrow."

Wade shrugged, feigning indifference, "Why? Whole point was to find somethin' to do durin' the storm."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you."

Wade nodded.

This time, when the girl walked out, she didn't slap him or yell, or throw things. She was perfectly amicable, and she was the one who could care less. She probably felt perfectly fine about walking out, and he tried to convince himself that he did too. He tried to think what he thought every other time a girl walked out. How he felt fine. How it didn't matter, and he was all right. How sure, she had knocked him on his ass, this time, not with a slap, but with indifference, with the way she shrugged him off the second George Tucker called … but he didn't mind. Nope. Not one bit. He was alone again, just like all the other times, and, just like all the other times, he felt fine. Just fine.


End file.
